


Soon It Wont Matter

by mariajosie



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Underage - Freeform, i cant tag, i guess, jack struggles, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariajosie/pseuds/mariajosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack accidentally falls in love with a 16 year old fan and struggles with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon It Wont Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I threw the pieces of this together very randomly. This isn't meant to be an actual short fic or anything. Just a thing I wrote.

It all started with a tweet. One simple tweet that read "@JackAllTimeLow So sad I don't have meet and greet for the show tonight. :(". Jack, being the cool guy he is, replied. He followed her and direct messaged her explaining that he was going to give her a meet and greet pass and let her backstage. That was suppose to be it, she goes to the show, she meets the band. Maybe gets some things signed or takes some pictures, that's it. That's how it works with bands. That's how it works when you're just a 16 year old fan. It was suppose to just be a nice gesture when they where sitting on a sofa backstage and Jack asked for her number. Simply because she seemed cool and he liked being friends with fans. They both liked the same bands and she was funny- that was all.

She went home that night the happiest she had ever been. He went back to the hotel wondering why in the hell he couldn't stop thinking about this fan. She jumped every time her phone buzzed, hoping it was him. He starred at his phone trying to decide if he should text her or not, she was just some little fan. He finally texted her and they stayed up until three A.M. laughing and messaging about the most random of things.

A week into the constant texting and Alex asked who this girl was. Jack told him and Alex about choked on his drink. "That girl?", Alex asked wide eyed. To him she was just another fan, some 16 year old high school girl that supported his band. Sure he loved his fans and talking to them but Jack acted like this girl was different.

One night Jack was bored and suggested him and the girl talk on the phone. So they did and they laughed and talked for 4 hours until Jack fell asleep on the other end while trying to tell her some story that he was struggling to explain but swore is was "super fucking funny".

They had been talking for 3 months when Jack decided to fly back out to her town just to see her this time. They had became best friends and sure Alex was quite confused and Jacks manager swore if anyone found out he was so close with a minor he would kick his ass but Jack didn't care. He told everyone she was just like a little sister, but they all kind of knew.

The girls parents had no idea she had been talking to Jack all these months. Sure they knew that he was nice enough to let her into the meet and greet. How couldn't they know about that? She was crying and screaming about it for hours. But whenever she giggled at a text or was on the phone at 2 AM she just said it was some kid she met at school. So when Jack told her he was in town she told her parents she was going to hang out with her friend when really she ran outside the house and down the street where she found a cab with Jack in it. She hopped in and they went and got pizza. Jack was still cautious about fans, but some glasses and a beanie was enough to go un-noticed in the small pizza parlor. The both of them had a blast and the girl still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was actually friends with her idol now. And she was trying so hard not to flip out every time Jack said something slightly flirty. She didn't care if he was older because Jack is flirty with everyone and who wouldn't want their idol to flirt with them a bit? The whole weekend was spent together, with the girl sneaking in and out of her house to hang out with Jack. He was literally her best friend, it was the best weekend of her life.

Six months since last seeing each other in person but still texting and calling and video chatting almost every day, All Time Low where playing her city once again. Jack would never admit it but he had thought about this day and seeing her constantly. A thin line between excitement and worry. She told her parents she was going with some friends when really Jack sent a cab for her. She got there just in time to hug Jack before he had to go on stage. She watched from side stage and had an absolute blast watching Jack do what he loved the most.

After the concert she went to the bus with the band. They all hung out for a bit, everyone had a good time. Jack was relieved his band mates seemed to like the girl. Once everyone else had gone to bed and it was just the two of them sitting on the couch Jack kissed her. She lacked experience and was nervous. Jack had kissed so many people it felt like millions. She kissed back, her idol, her crush, her best friend was kissing her, of course she kissed back. While it was the best moments of her life. Jack was so confused with himself. He gave her money for a cab and went straight to his bunk. She went home and dreamt of him and couldn't believe it had happened, she tried to convince herself Jack really was just tired.

But then he didn't text her back for a week and she finally let it all sink in so she cried herself to sleep for three days until he replied. He said sorry, that he was just confused and he didn't know what came over him. She asked if he just wanted to forget it, she didn't want to forget. But she sure as hell didn't want this friendship to end so they decided to forget it. Jack was still pissed and confused with himself because what the fuck was wrong with him!? Normal 27 year old people don't just get the urge to kiss a 16 year olds. They went back to their texting and everything but something was still obviously off. It was really getting to the girl because she had convinced herself this was all her fault.

And after weeks of crying herself to sleep over Jack she decided she had to bring it up. She called him at 4 AM, nearly sobbing. She didn't know what to say so she just sort of cried and apologized over and over. Jack seemed to understand because he quickly replied with a "Shh shh baby, you don't have anything to be sorry for".

"It's fucking dumb because I'm just some fan", she cried.

"You aren't just some fan you are so much more than that. You are beautiful and funny and honestly perfect. I love you", Jack couldn't believe he had said it but he did. He meant it too, even if he wished he didn't.

"I love you too", she whispered into the phone. And Jack's heart started pounding a hundred miles a minute, the biggest smile appeared on his face- until Alex walked in.

"Who do you love?", Alex asked.

"Uh oh- it's just- it's m-my mom", Jack stuttered. "Hey uh, mom, I gotta go okay bye", He rushed out and quickly ended the call.

"That wasn't your mom was it?", Alex asked, wide eyed because he knew who it was and it was so wrong.

"No", Jack almost whimpered out.

"Jack she's only sixteen. You can't. You just can't Jack, it's wrong"

"Alex, I think I love her, I just told her I love her. Fuck, fuck what do I do?"

"Wait, you guys aren't even officially together right? Just play it of as friends thing."

"I don't want it to just be a friends thing. She's amazing, if she was 18 none of this would even matter. So really what's the big deal right?", Jack tried to convince himself this was all okay.

"She's a fucking fan, bro. A sixteen year old fan. You'll find someone older and hotter and more mature and she won't matter. Just hook up with someone and you'll snap out of this", Alex patted his back and left to go back to his bunk.

The girl was the happiest she had ever been. Jack loved her, who cares about age. Her aunt and uncle where about 11 years apart so what's the big deal. It didn't matter, she would be 18 in a short two years, almost just a year now, it would be fine. She had hope Jack would feel the same after thinking it over.

And Jack did, two weeks later they where video chatting. Jack out of the blue asked her to be his girlfriend. She immediately agreed.

After Internet dating for 4 months Jack came to see her. It was hard for Jack going from hooking up with and kissing random people constantly to nothing. But he managed and finally his schedule cleared so he could see her. The girl told her parents she was spending the night with a friend when really she drove to meet Jack at a hotel, she had her license now. Jack tried to push aside the thoughts of the fact that she just got her license months ago, he could barely remember getting his, it was so long ago.

It was agreed before Jack traveled to see her that nothing more than cuddling and kissing would go on. Of course Jack was sexually attracted to her and the girl would of jumped at the chance to fuck her rocker boyfriend. But it just felt wrong to Jack- it was wrong. She was a minor and fucking a minor isn't exactly something Jack wanted to do. Of course he didn't tell the girl this, it was played off as a it's too soon in the relationship type bull. She of course knew why, she didn't say anything.

So she arrived at the hotel and went up to the fourth floor then walked to the door of the room Jack told her he was staying in. She checked the hall for people, when there where none she knocked. Jack quickly opened the door and pulled her into the room. The first thing he did was kiss her. After they went over to the bed and both sat down. You could log into Netflix on the hotels TV so Jack did and quickly selected her favorite show. There was Chinese takeout and wine on the nightstand. Jack set up the food and poured two glasses of wine. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let her have some as long as he watched how much she drank. Then Jack was reminded how fucking wrong this was, he was worried about giving his girlfriend a glass of wine because she's not of drinking age. But as usual he pushed the thoughts aside and chatted with her, ate the Chinese food, watched the show, and kissed her, over and over.

But in moments like that he didn't even think about her age or how much trouble he could get in or how wrong this was. He just thought about this amazing girl that he was in love with. None of this would matter in a years anyways. That's not long to keep a secret, right?


End file.
